


Morning Routine

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Morning Routine

“Why do we have to get up?” Emily whined, kicking her feet up and down in bed like a three-year-old. Having had experience with toddlers, JJ just laughed it off and turned over, kissing her girlfriend on the chick before getting up to go take a shower.

JJ was a morning person. Emily was not - like really not, so she kicked and threw a tantrum for a few minutes before getting up and going to the bathroom, absentmindedly flushing the toilet.

As she turned around to go out and start up the coffee pot, JJ shrieked. “Don’t flush the toilet while I’m in the shower are you kidding me?!” Oops. Emily forgot that the shower got ice cold when the toilet was flushed.

“I’m sorry, baby!” Emily laughed. JJ was squished up against the wall, waiting for the water to get warm again. “I’ll go make coffee and then warm you up with my sweet kisses.”

JJ peeked out of the shower and met her girlfriend’s gaze. “You are lucky I love you. I’m freezing my ass off in here.”

“If you want I could get in there and warm you up?”

JJ entertained the thought for a moment, but it was Monday morning and Hotch hated when people were late on Mondays more than anything. “As much as I would love to watch the now warm again, thank god for you, water, wash over that beautiful body of yours, we can’t. I know us and we will end up having sex in the shower and we’ll be late to work.”

“You’re no fun,” Emily said, giving her a kiss before finally going to get some coffee going. The sweet aroma alone woke her up before JJ came out behind her wrapped in only a towel while she wrapped her arms around her waist. 

They’d avoided hopping into the shower together because of what would come of it, but they couldn’t avoid a little loving in the middle of the kitchen. While JJ leaned into her with everything she had, Emily ran her hand underneath the towel, grazing against her center and reveling in the moan it brought. “We have to go to work,” JJ laughed. She pushed away from Emily but not before giving her one last kiss. 

When she turned to go inside, Emily turned back to the coffee maker and fixed up a cup for herself and one for the woman she loved, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw JJ’s lacey underwear strewn over the back of the chair and her bra on the floor. “Pick your underwear up!”

“Why?” JJ called back, “You’re the one that threw them there last night, remember?”

Emily giggled into her coffee and handed JJ hers before hopping into the shower for the quickest one of her life. The combination of warm water and steaming liquid had finally woken them both up and despite the lack of time to indulge in each other, both were in a good mood by the time they got to work, smiling into each other like they were the only two in the world. “Oh my god, really?” Morgan laughed, patting both ladies on the back and pointing toward the conference room. “I know you two are disgustingly in love with each other, but can we get to work now?” 

As they walked into the room, Morgan chuckled and Spencer blushed, happy for both of his friends after the hardships they’d both gone through. Even Hotch, who rarely smiled in the office, cracked a small one. Everyone deserved a little happiness in life, and though they’d been through hell, they’d finally found happiness in each other.


End file.
